


The Horrible Happenings in DC

by Pencil_Pup



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pencil_Pup/pseuds/Pencil_Pup
Summary: After meeting one John Laurens everything goes down hill...or does it?





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander fucks up...badly

_My Dearest Angelica,_

_Tomorrow I leave New York to go to University in DC. So i will be about 300 miles away from you. But please, if I may ask, keep miss Eliza in company while I am gone. For I wish for her to not worry about me, I will try to send letters as much as I can._

_Your favorite bastard orphan_

_A. Hamilton_

“Ugh, finally” Alex groaned, putting the letter in the mail, he was finally done and was now able to pack for DC. He had just gotten over his mother’s death from a fatal illness, he had the same thing at the same time she did, but somehow survived, even after it was diagnosed as terminal. It had just...disappeared, somehow, and the hospital was hoping it didn't come back. Alex still felt terrible about it, and recently couldn't get it out of his mind. He got back to his (rather small) apartment, sighing, and slumping down in front of his laptop, he still had some work to do for an opening statement in Political Science, to score what he may already know. He had to have this ready for his first class, or he would get the boot, and he wanted to be majoring this class since he was 15, and still lived in the Caribbean. He was fascinated by American politics and always wanted to be apart of them, so may aswell major it. He chuckled to himself. Going to his browsing history and wiping it. He had looked up mostly pictures of cats, because...yay cats?

At 7:23PM he started to pack. Alexander giggled in excitement, grabbing all of his things, and rushing out the door. He practically sprinted to his train, punching his ticket and getting on. He set his bags in the baggage compartment next to him, giddily tapping his foot on the train ride, he waited...and waited...and waited...until finally sleep overtook him.

“Last stop! DC!” Said the conductor, looking back. Alex woke up with a jolt, grabbing his stuff, and racing off of the train. After getting a grasp at his surroundings, Alex started to walk around, trying to find Campus grounds. When he bumped into someone, a man just a bit taller than him, dark hair loosely pulled into a ponytail, freckles dotting his face, and a smile that would warm anyone’s heart. Alexander mumbled apologies, bowing his head in embarrassment, when he noticed the other man doing the same. He went silent for a few seconds, winning a questioning look from the opposing man, he then realized he should probably say something “Um, it’s okay, i understand it was an accident, I’m Alexander Hamilton, and you?” He stuck out his hand, smiling slightly. The other hastily took it, shaking it with vigor. “John! Uh, John Laurens, where are you from?” He seemed nervous. “Unimportant, you seem nice, maybe you could tell me a bit about yourself? Perhaps over coffee?” Good going Alexander, you just set yourself up to get rejected again. “Oh, uh sure!” John smiled, making Alexander smile in return. “It’s a date then! Like-- like hanging out, not...whatever” He said, before handing John a small piece of paper with his contact information on it, including dorm room, phone number, email, and where to find him if they can’t get ahold of him.

Alex freaked out when he heard his phone buzz on the counter. He had finally found his dorm room, and along with that his campus. He checked his phone, One new message.

 

1-843-478-2759: Heyy, Alexander!

 

Alex: Laurens?

 

1-843-478-2759: Yep!

 

Alex: Alrighty, Let me put you in my Contacts.

 

…

 

Alex: Done

 

Laurens: Sweet, so when are we meeting up?

 

Alex: Tomorrow for lunch, perhaps?

 

Laurens: sounds good, see ya then, Ham

 

Alex: Why Ham…?

 

Laurens: i dunno, lol

Man did this conversation go on, about nicknames, then politics somehow? And then the lgbt community, then John passed out, so Alex was alone for the next 11 hours until his classes in the morning. He pulled out his laptop and started to write. He wrote, and wrote as hours seemed to fly by like seconds, and before he knew it the sun was rising, and he had gotten absolutely no sleep. Well he had classes today and he couldn’t miss these, so he packed the things he needed, including breakfast (a granola bar), his laptop, a hoodie, and like five hair ties, just in case. He walked to his first class, which was one of his political science classes. He sat down, getting out his pencils, and neatly placed them on his desk, and walked up to his professor. After introducing himself, and making small talk while the rest of the class filled in; after that little fiasco he sat down, and waited for the lesson to start.

After that absolutely riveting class he texted Laurens about their meetup, getting directions to the nearest starbucks. He started walking, sighing as the Autumn breeze lightly touched his tan skin. He liked Fall, all of the leaves changing brilliantly to different shades, but those shades of reds, oranges, and yellows all meant the death of the plant’s life sustaining system _God dammit Alexander, stop thinking about death!_

God, death was such a sensitive subject for him, but he had thought of it so much, and even flirted with death a few times, but that was all in the past, he was in the present, going on a date, no hanging out with someone even his mother would have been proud of. He sat down, and waited for John, sighing, and taking a quarter out of his pocket, examining it out of boredom. He then noticed one of the baristas walking over, a tall, mocha skinned man, with a cloud of dark hair, an unreasonably well kept beard accentuating his beautifully high cheekbones, and perfect jaw. Not to mention his gorgeous lips, and his well toned upper body. He looked stunning, the fluffy forest of curls bouncing with every step he took, his hips swaying ever so slightly as he strut, Alexander found himself swooning, and he quickly snapped out of it as the man got closer. “Well, the cat dragged in another rat, huh?” The man said, smirking. “Well that was rude” Alex shot back, glaring at the...absolutely gorgeous man. The man introduced himself as Thomas Jefferson, so Alexander introduced himself aswell, getting a glare from Thomas, obviously they weren’t going to like each other that much.

“Ham! Yo!” Laurens rushed in, sitting down, cutting off the glaring contest between Hamilton and Jefferson. Well at least that was over. Laurens started to talk, almost endlessly, about the day he had, Alexander only being able to fit “Mhm” and “Yeah” every once and awhile in the conversation. He then told Laurens about his day, groaning, and putting his head down. “After the day I’ve had i want to die” This made Laurens chuckle, Alexander smiling, and sitting up, he placed his hand on the table, Laurens overlapping his, and smiling wider. “God this is gay” Alex said, chuckling, earning a frown from Laurens. “Alex that’s very...offensive towards gay people...I’m not gay but...i have a friend that's--” Alex chuckled “If you're gay that's fine with me, Laurens, i’m bisexual, so i have nothing on gay people, I’m no homophobe” he chuckled, and tapped the table, making Laurens look at him...was he blushing? Oh my god John was “Dude, you’re blushing!” Alex pointed out, poking his cheek, making John blush more “Stop it, dude!” John exclaimed, covering his face, and saying through his hands “Okay, yes, I’m gay, better? Jesus christ, you’re really _fucking stubborn_ , Alexander!” before getting up, and rushing out the door. “Fuck, Laurens!” He yelled, getting up, and rushing out the door, but before he could make it he was suddenly on the cold tile floor,holding his bleeding nose. “Ow, fuck” he felt hot tears spill from his eyes, from what happened with John, from the extravagant pain in his nose, everything. He got up, rushing out of the coffee shop, and texting Laurens.

Alex: John?

 

…

 

Alex: John!? Where the hell are you?

 

…

 

Alex: I’m coming to your dorm

 

John: Don’t

The almost instant reply startled him, something must be wrong, very very wrong. He raced to his comrade’s dorm, swinging open the door, to a horrific sight...John, John Laurens, the man he saw a courageous and kind, curled up in the corner, sobbing his eyes out. “Joh--” he was interrupted by a growl, as John quickly turned around, visibly angry “I told you not to come to my dorm! Alexander, you piece of shit listen to me!” Alexander reflexively got angry “I only wanted to help John, and you scream at me for trying to be a good friend, listen I’ve never had and actual friends and i thought you were going to be one, but obviously not, what did I do wrong, John Laurens, _WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?_ ” He practically screamed his last words, then covered his mouth, feeling sticky blood under his nose. He raced out, and to his dorm, shutting the door, and flopping onto his bed. He growled at himself, and threw his phone at the wall,he rolled over and started to uncontrollably sob. _Damn you, Alexander, you piece of_ shit _, look at what you’ve done, fucked up one of your first friendships._ He sighed, and tried to let sleep consume him, and it did. Thank god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck two whole months were put into this chapter, and it's not even at it's best, lol


End file.
